


Breakfast

by SlamburgerPatty



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vector eats a balanced diet of Espio's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlamburgerPatty/pseuds/SlamburgerPatty
Summary: Espio knows what Vector likes. 18+ Aged Up Characters.
Relationships: Espio the Chameleon/Vector the Crocodile
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a slice of some steamy Vecpio life. Just a one shot, takes place in BaneWade's Riot Boys AU where they are AGED UP TO THEIR LATE 20'S-MID-30'S so don't come at me. You do not need to have prior knowledge of the AU to read the fic, it can be stand-alone. Enjoy!

It had started innocently enough. Espio had woken up before Vector as per usual on weekdays and had dropped Charmy off at preschool. When he got home he had changed into some winter lounging clothes; a new dark gray cashmere sweater that left his shoulders exposed and a pair of black thigh high baseball socks with white stripes that accentuated the shape of his upper thighs. Being reptiles, Vector and Espio kept their house warmer than most and he could get away without putting pants on, even when it was decently cold outside. The fact that thigh highs always drove Vector mad was just a bonus.

When Vector finally awakens and shuffles out into the kitchen in his tank top and sweatpants, Espio is sitting on their couch with a blanket draped over him as he sips his morning tea and scrolls idly through his phone. 

He looks up when he hears Vector enter the kitchen that was adjacent to the living room. 

“Good morning, my love.”

“‘Morn...” Vector grumbles back, not quite fully-functioning yet.

Espio smiles softly into his tea at the grumpy crocodile and his eyes return to his phone. He’s aware of some rustling around as Vector opens and closes various cabinets. 

“Where did you put those new K-Cups, babe?” Vector calls over his shoulder to the living room while opening even the silverware drawer in search of his coffee. 

Instead of giving Vector verbal directions which would no doubt just lead to frustration, Espio sets his tea on the coffee table and detangles himself from his blanket, padding across the hardwood floor to the kitchen. He grabs the box from the cabinet behind Vector and taps the crocodile on the shoulder.

Vector turns around and Espio finds it comical how fast his facial expression goes from being half asleep to fully awake. His goldenrod eyes immediately flicking to the small sliver of exposed skin between the hem of Espio’s sweater and the top of his thigh highs.

Vector’s eyes shoot back up to Espio who is smiling coyly, taking much entertainment in his husband’s reaction.

“What?” He asks, the ghost of a giggle is in his voice.

“The fuck you mean ‘what’? When did you get that sweater? And those socks…” 

“Last week.” Espio states primly as he saunters forward and squeezes himself between Vector’s front and the counter, ripping open the cardboard box he still held in his hand.

He feels Vector rumble softly in his chest as he pushes his front flush with Espio’s back. He can feel Vector hardening against his ass already and he swallows the saliva that immediately fills his mouth. 

“Hmm, someone is clingy today.” Espio smiles to himself as he plucks a K-Cup from the box and pops it into the coffee maker, letting his tail wind itself up Vector’s thigh.

“Heh, look who’s doin’ the clinging.” Vector’s snout comes into the chameleon’s peripheral vision and he feels his massive hands slither around his stomach and waist, running down his front to his thighs.

Espio sighs happily and gives Vector a flirtatious little push with his ass, causing the crocodile to growl louder in his ear and his nails to dig into his hips. 

“What’s with the getup, Es? What do you want?” Vector murmurs between planting light kisses to the side of Espio’s face, grinding himself forward into Espio who stifles a blissful moan.

Espio manages to start the coffee machine, and cranes his head up to look at Vector in mock offense.

“What? Are you saying you don’t like it?”

Vector rolls his eyes and snarls down at Espio. “Fat chance...ya know I can never resist you in thigh highs…” Vector’s finger trails down the chameleon’s exposed flesh and hooks in the top of one of his socks.

Vector was now fully aroused - his gray sweatpants not doing much to hide his erection as he thrusts it between Espio’s thighs, one hand holding Espio’s head up by the throat and one hand steadying them on the counter.

Espio hums blissfully as his partner grinds himself against his backside, Vector’s thumb landing on Espio’s bottom lip. 

“God damn…” Vector releases Espio from his grip who turns around and smiles innocently up at him, Vector all but salivating down to Espio.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Espio coyly asks, even though his face is flushed and eating is clearly the last thing on his mind.

Vector’s eyes glint darkly as he leans forward into Espio’s space.

“Hm... _ pussy _ sounds pretty good right about now.”

Before Espio can formulate a response Vector scoops him up and deposits him onto the granite kitchen island. He gently pushes his shoulders down, laying him flat on his back. Vector’s hands then settle underneath the back of Espio’s knees.

“Spread yer legs for me, mama...” 

Espio makes a show of slowly dropping his legs open for Vector who gives a predatory snarl in response. 

“That’s right, open up for Daddy.” Vector’s talons curl into the soft flesh of Espio’s thighs as he drags him closer to the edge of the counter, closer to himself, dipping his head down so that Espio could feel his hot breath on the slick skin of the insides of his legs.

Vector’s tongue begins to lap at Espio’s entrance and the sudden wetness causes Espio to arch off the counter, inadvertently pressing himself flush to Vector’s face.

Vector works and flows with Espio’s movements, prodding in the tip of his tongue to the sweet sound of Espio’s whines. 

Vector’s tongue was massive. Thick and long and seemingly magic.

It makes Espio see stars as it flicks upward and swipes at his prostate, causing the smaller reptile to cry out towards the kitchen ceiling, his hands desperately clawing at the counter’s surface but with nothing to grab on to.

Espio’s thighs shake around Vector’s head as the larger reptile continues to spoil his husband silly.

Espio continues to moan for Vector and does his best not to buck too hard. That was made easier by how insanely strong Vector’s grip was around him. He loved being held in place by the crocodile, he  _ craved _ it. 

Between being completely at Vector’s mercy and his prostate being massaged by his tongue, Espio feels himself reaching his peak all too soon.

“Hah, V-Vector…” The crocodile feels Espio tense as the coil in his stomach becomes tighter and tighter, the intoxicating feeling of Vector devouring him now almost too much to bear.

Taking Espio’s signal, Vector retracts his tongue and replaces it with two fingers that wasted no time finding and rubbing exquisitely into the bundle of nerves. Espio screams out at the change and heaves when he feels Vector’s mouth engulf his shaft entirely. 

Given the multiple rows of teeth Vector possessed, he couldn’t so much bob his head when pleasuring Espio but he _ could _ basically swallow his husband - his large flat tongue adding ridiculously delicious pressure to Espio’s cock. 

Espio’s cries ring off all the walls and windows around them as he lets his ecstasy reach its peak; spurting into Vector’s mouth as the crocodile continues to swallow at a steady pace.

_ “Fuck…”  _ Espio swears heavily, gasping for air as Vector removes his jaws from around him delicately.

Wasting no time, Vector finally frees himself from his pants and begins roughly pumping his length while hovering over the chameleon’s spent form. He drank in the sight of Espio; laying flat on his back, legs dropped open with slick running down his thighs and onto the fabric of the socks, his face painted crimson and his chest heaving.

Vector was only able to string together pieces of thoughts as he was nearing his climax, just making Espio scream was enough to get him well on his way.

“...look so fucking good......love seeing your fucked out little angel face…”

Espio looks up at Vector through hooded, hazy eyes and watches his hand pump his painfully hard cock. If he weren’t so drained from Vector’s service he’d consider getting on his hands and knees on the counter for him. 

Vector’s breath stutters when Espio decides instead to give him the last push he needs. The chameleon runs a hand down his own stomach to between his legs and mewls up at Vector, not breaking eye contact.

“Mm, thank you for eating me,  _ Daddy.” _

Vector’s eyes squeeze shut and his teeth clench tightly together. “Nng -  _ fuck _ \- Lift up your sweater--” Espio just barley hikes the cashmere up to his chest in time before Vector paints his stomach, one hand stroking himself through his climax and the second clamping down on the soft flesh of Espio’s thigh, as if the chameleon would skitter away before he was done.

Espio releases the breath he has been holding, watching Vector’s face contort in pleasure and listening to the growl that rips through his chest as he rides out his peak over him.

After a moment of heavy breathing, Vector lowers himself over top of Espio to give him a tender kiss. After a few moments they break apart.

“Hm, you managed to avoid ruining my sweater. Impressive.”

Vector grins and winks at Espio, still catching his breath. He offers him a hand and pulls him up effortlessly into a sitting position. “What can I say? I’m a croc of many talents.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> f you enjoyed please consider leaving a comment, I personally print out every comment, throw the paper into a blender with some fruit and drink it for sustenance. Please don't let me starve.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @lifflikesespio and tumblr @missile--toe.
> 
> You can find the creator of this AU on Twitter at @BaneWade :)


End file.
